


Megalomania

by Sashataakheru



Series: Run With The Wolves [5]
Category: Electric Light Orchestra RPS, The Move RPS
Genre: Angst, Animal Transformation, Community: kinked, D/s, Dreams, Guilt, M/M, Obedience, Restraints, Sex, Shapeshifting, Violence, collaring, disembodied voices, mutant Pokémon superpowers, mutant superpowers au, psychic attacks, shadow universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Birmingham becoming too dangerous, Jeff, Hugh, and the rest of his band, head to London, seeking a better life. They find Carl, who gives them somewhere to stay, and fills them in on just how bad things have become. In between trying to stay alive, and Carl teaching Jeff how to be Hugh's master, there is also a voice calling through the ether, that only Jeff seems to be able to hear, that may be more malevolent than it appears. Jeff can't imagine the effect that voice will have on him, or what it will take to fight his way out of the mess he finds himself in after he's let that voice into his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Megalomania

**Author's Note:**

> ...I had a completely different idea of where this fic was meant to go. Jeff decided it was going somewhere else entirely. OKAY THEN. o.o Also, this was written for kinked big bang round two, but as the mod seems to be AWOL and this fic is finished, I'm going to post it anyway. Because it's awesome, dammit. :D
> 
> See series notes for everyone's elemental types.

London was impressively huge enough without knowing there were other mutants about. Jeff could feel them as soon as they arrived and walked out into the darkening city. He wasn't sure how he knew, but they touched his mind, and he could almost pinpoint where they might be. He hadn't exactly made peace with Roy, not quite, but they were at least speaking to each other again, if in a relatively detached sort of way. They could at least be in each other's company without Roy sulking and shooting him with ineffectual thunderbolts out of frustration that he was immune to them.

"So, where should we go now? Any ideas, apart from finding a pub?" Jeff said as they left Euston Station.

"Didn't Joseph say we should check out The Marquee again? I can't say I noticed any mutants like us last time I was there, but you never know. It has been a few years since we've been there," Bev said.

Kelly shrugged. "They mentioned some sort of club in Soho at any rate. Maybe we should check it out. If all else fails, we can get a drink or two, right?"

No one disagreed, and they set off. Jeff kept beside Hugh, making sure the others acted as a barrier between him and Roy. Roy had attached himself to Rick like a limpet and Jeff wished they had a bit more subtlety. They'd get themselves in trouble if they weren't careful.

* * *

Jeff had finally learnt to shield so he wasn't bombarded with everyone's thoughts as they walked through London. He was quietly pleased with this, and he'd almost decided to swap it for another move, but he still quite liked the ability to read minds and he was beginning to learn how to focus on one mind and read their thoughts, rather than just be swamped with information. He was better at shapeshifting, and after he'd finally convinced Ace to teach him, he'd learnt several forms that he could transform into perfectly. It would be a while before he could teach himself, as he was still mastering the forms he currently knew, but it was a start.

Hugh was chatting away beside him, and Jeff wasn't really paying attention. He was too distracted by something he could feel around him. Someone was projecting, a mind was seeking another mind, but he didn't know who. The projection wasn't coming from their group, but from elsewhere in the city, and they didn't give up their identity either. It wasn't trying to communicate, or to do anything malicious. It was just there, like a beam of light, transmitted with no apparent purpose. Jeff badly wanted to know who it was coming from, but didn't say anything in case he was imagining it.

He lost the connection as Hugh pulled him into a narrow alleyway, pressing him against the wall as he kissed him. Too shocked by the sudden movement, he froze, and it took Hugh's hands threatening to slip inside his shirt that made him pay attention again.

"No, Hugh, not here, not now. It's too dangerous," Jeff breathed, pushing him away.

Hugh stood there, pouting. "You're no fun, you know. You could've used your time powers to hide us. You're such a wuss."

Jeff grabbed his wrist and pulled him close. He risked asserting his dominance in public, hoping he'd obey. "No, we're too exposed. I'm not risking any of that now. Can you just keep your hands out of my trousers for one evening? Consider that an order, okay?"

Hugh fought him for a moment, Jeff hoped he wouldn't cause a scene. His heart was racing, hoping no one had overheard him and worked out what was going on between them. He had found giving him orders had come naturally, but doing it out in the open was still something he was struggling to get used to. Jeff breathed a sign of relief as Hugh settled, accepting the order.

Hugh bowed his head in submission. "Yes, sir."

"Good, now come on, we're falling behind," Jeff said, pulling him back into the street again.

* * *

The Marquee was packed, as usual. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until it became apparent they weren't the only mutants there. It wasn't obvious, not at first, but as they watched the bands performing, and Jeff felt more than one attempt at penetrating his mind, it became clearer. So The Marquee was the club for mutants. That was an interesting development.

And then Carl appeared, emerging out of the crowd like a statesman. He greeted them warmly and Jeff wasn't sure what was going on. He'd never been that close to him, but he was acting as if they were close friends. Jeff didn't understand it.

"I wondered when you might come here again. There's so much more opportunity to use our powers here. I'm assuming you've all got them, or you wouldn't have been let in. Did I tell you? I own this place now. I keep us all organised. Why don't we go through to the back? We can talk there," Carl said.

Carl led them through the back and across to the apartments sitting behind them. It was less noisy there, though London was barely quiet for long, and it did mean they could talk without shouting. Carl offered them all a drink and they sat down in the lounge together.

"I don't stay here all the time, I have another place further away, but it is nice to be close by if I'm needed. How have you all been? How's life back home anyway? Are you all still fighting amongst yourselves?" Carl said.

"It's a shithole, that's how it is. That's how it's always been. I'm sure you remember that much. Roy nearly burnt the place down a few months back. Not so sure we should've stopped him now. But we decided it was time to come and see you. We heard it was better down here, for our kind at least," Kelly said.

"It is better. The Met actually want to work with us. Not everyone does, of course, but at least they respect our powers and can see how they might be useful. It gives them extra reach. We can get to places faster and deal with things before they get there. Some people call us superheroes, but not everyone likes the label. We're not like they are in comic books. We don't have uniforms or special names. It's still not something that's universally accepted. We still have to keep our heads down and blend in or we'll get attacked. It's a little depressing how many of us have been beaten up in the past two years. You'd think we could escape, but we can't. Not all the time. If there's too many of them-" Carl appeared to pause a moment, shaking a thought from his mind. "I've done my best to set up safe houses, but it's not always enough. If we kill each other, that's down to our own stupidity. But when they do it? That's when it hurts the most."

"People attack you out here? No way. No one did that back home. They just tolerated our existence, but pretty much just left us alone. They probably figured we'd kill ourselves off in time and then they wouldn't have to worry about us," Rick said.

"It happens because those drunken bastards out there learnt that they could fight us if there was enough of them. So they hang around, waiting til they spot one, then chase us down like rabbits. No one protects us. We've got superpowers. We can shoot lightning and fire and bring up savage storms. Why would we need protecting? It's hard logic to argue against," Carl said.

"So what do we do about it? Are you planning anything?" Kelly said, a little too enthusiastically.

"We're not going into a war. I won't sacrifice lives like that. It'll benefit no one to start a war. I'm trying to find a safer country to go to, but it's no better anywhere else. I just don't know where we can go. We'll be hunted to extinction if we stay here much longer. It's like suddenly the normal people out there have had enough and we're the ones to blame for everything. You think those reports about Birmingham burning to the ground didn't get out? You might've spun some time magic on that shit, but we know. We heard about it. We remember. Which one of you had the time manipulation anyway?"

Jeff meekly raised his hand. "I did, but I'm still learning. I haven't had me powers very long. I'm still not sure I know what I'm doing. I didn't mess up, did I?"

"Bloody neophyte shapeshifter," Roy cursed, trying to remain civil with him as he flung another thunderbolt at him in irritation. He sat as far away from him as possible, unsurprised an inexperienced mutant like Jeff had managed to fuck it all up.

"Like you can talk, Roy. You were the one who did all that damage." Carl shot him a look as he retrieved a newspaper from the bookshelf. He handed it to Jeff. "I don't think your power ranged far enough when you tried to reverse it. Some areas were still damaged. See?"

The newspaper showed much of the devastation of the city, with only a small area towards the centre untouched. Turning the page, there were more photos of the damage, and a scathing article blaming mutants for the damage.

"But I thought - it all worked. It looked like it should've done before. What went wrong?" Jeff said, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"No, it didn't work, and you're lucky you got out when you did. There are riots back there now, you know. You're being hunted down, just like we are. And now that you're here, you're involved too. You might as well stay here. There'd be no point in sending you home now," Carl said.

Roy just got up and walked out, shooting one more thunderbolt at Jeff, hitting him square in the chest. Jeff ignored the slight stinging pain and knew that no matter what happened, Roy would always blame Jeff for everything, even if he'd never know why.

"Is he always like that? What happened?" Carl said, watching him go.

"Don't ask. I don't even know anymore. We fell out, but he won't tell me what I even did. So he just does that to me now, ever since I got me powers. It doesn't hurt though. I'm immune to it. But that doesn't stop him," Jeff said.

Carl raised an eyebrow. "A shapeshifter who's got time magic and an immunity to electricity? You did get all the fun, didn't you?"

"Shapeshifting, Time, Psychic, and Ground. They're my types," Jeff said wearily. "I don't think it's all that fun. It stopped being fun when Roy stopped talking to me. And I didn't even have me powers back then."

"That is an interesting combination," Carl said. He pulled Jeff to his feet and looked him over. "How long have you had your powers anyway?"

"Not long, maybe a few months? I don't really know much. I'm not that good yet," Jeff said.

"I'm willing to bet you're immune to Curse too. Has anyone tried it on him yet?" Carl said.

"It doesn't work on me. One of Roy's friends tried it on me, but it didn't work. So he bit me instead. That one sent me reeling. I ain't never felt pain like that before," Jeff said.

"Yes, I suspect it would. One of your weaknesses, I fear. Try to avoid getting hit with Dark type moves if you can. They will kill you if you're not paying attention," Carl said.

Jeff didn't particularly understand everything he was saying, but nodded anyway as if he did. Ace and Kelly had tried to explain how the system worked to him before, but it had seemed so inconceivable he hadn't quite been able to accept it. He wasn't sure how you were supposed to tell who knew Dark type moves anyway, if he was supposed to avoid them. The need to remain hidden and not reveal their powers put a stop to them advertising their types. Carl started talking again, but Jeff was distracted by that one mind he could still feel. He wandered over to the window and tried to reach out to it, seeing if he'd get an answer.

 _Who are you? I can hear you. Can you hear me? Where are you?_

 _Who is this?_ , came the weak response. It was almost inaudible, but Jeff was sure he'd got a response.

 _Jeff. I'm in London. Where are you?_

The voice didn't reply. Jeff kept sending out questions, calls, anything to see if he could get a response.

 _I am-_

The voice seemed to have been cut off. Jeff tried to hear him again, but he had lost the signal. The voice was gone. The sudden silence was deafening, and hearing Carl's voice again jolted him out of his trance.

"...Look, I can get you some safe housing while you're here, but please, keep your heads down. Make sure Roy understands that too. I don't want him destroying London either. I'm more than happy to disown him or kill him if he tries," Carl said.

"Leave him to me. I'll make sure he knows," Rick said, getting to his feet. "I'll see you guys later."

Jeff watched him go, unsure what had just happened. "Did you hear it? There's a voice out there. I've felt them projecting their mind since we arrived. It's like they're trying to connect with someone."

Carl looked at him curiously. "You sure you're not just tired? I haven't felt anything, and I can usually feel minds around me."

Jeff shook his head. "It's very weak, but it's there. But it just - I was talking to them and they got cut off, like someone knocked them out. It's bothering me more than I'd like."

"Did they say anything? Who was it?" Carl said.

"They didn't say. Got cut off, like I said. It's not one I've contacted. It was there when I arrived, as if it was seeking someone to connect with. That's the only way I can explain it. But it's very weak, and I can't work out where they are, if they're in London at all. I didn't see anything but darkness, and I couldn't completely connect with their mind, whoever they were. It was like something was stopping me, or scrambling the signal. I know it sounds ludicrous though. Maybe I did just imagine it," Jeff said.

Carl wasn't sure. "I'll ask around. I've got some contacts who might be able to help. If you hear this voice again, do let me know."

Jeff promised he would and sat back down again. He was worried. If someone was in trouble, he felt he should try and help, even if he was the only one who could hear them.

"So what can we do here then? What can we do? Can we do anything?" Kelly said.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do. Just don't use your powers if you can avoid it, and don't give them a reason to hate you. If you want to play at the club, let me know and I'll find a spot for you. It's the only club we've got. If you go anywhere else, you're on your own, alright? If you get attacked, that's not my fault," Carl said.

Kelly was silent a moment before speaking. "It's really that dangerous, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's really that dangerous. Be careful who you trust. I've heard of people trying to trap us rather than outright hunt us down in the street. There's a flat a few streets away that's safe. You can stay there for now. I'll show you tomorrow. I'd suggest you stay here tonight though. There are a few spare rooms upstairs. You'll have to share, but I'm sure you can cope with that. I'll leave you to it. Help yourselves to what's in the kitchen. I'll see you tomorrow," Carl said.

* * *

That seemed to be it. After exchanging some more idle chatter, Carl left them and returned to the club. Roy had returned rather reluctantly, and he and Rick went upstairs to claim the first bedroom for themselves. By the time Jeff and Hugh went up, Kelly and Bev had taken the next two, leaving them with the only room left. It was the smallest, with only a single bed and a lamp, and a window overlooking the narrow street below. Hugh didn't seem as disappointed as Jeff as he sat down on the bed, testing it out.

"Will you stop sulking? It's not so bad. I just get to be closer to you," Hugh said with a grin.

Jeff didn't like that idea. "But they might find out. I don't want them to know about- you know."

"They already know. Will you stop being so anxious? There's nowhere else to sleep. Are you really going to be that picky about it?" Hugh said. He patted the bed invitingly. "Come on, Jeff, come to bed. It's late and I want some sleep."

Jeff almost backed out and went to sleep on the couch downstairs, but he didn't want to have to answer questions about that either so he closed the door and sat down beside him. Hugh brought him into a kiss and Jeff found himself relaxing at last.

"I've got somewhere to show you tomorrow. A friend of mine has a dungeon. He's a Dom I've known for a while. He's willing to teach you like he taught me. Would you come with me? I really want this to work. And before you say no, he only accepts mutants, so we're safe. I trust him. He was the one who introduced me to all this. So will you come with me? And if you won't, will you give me permission to play with him?" Hugh asked.

"This is about - the collars and such?" Jeff said, making sure he understood his meaning. He kept his voice quiet, scared he might be overheard.

They'd been playing together as Dom and sub for a few months now, but Jeff had always been too scared to do so in public. They had made some progress though, and it had been fun, even if they hadn't really gone too far yet. Giving orders he could do, but Jeff was still getting used to having Hugh wearing a collar and kneeling at his feet. It still felt shameful to find it arousing at all, particularly when he got pleasure from another man. He wasn't sure what he was more ashamed at: being with a man, or getting involved with bondage. Either way, they were both secrets he didn't want getting out. But he liked Hugh, and he was willing to try and make it work before giving up. He felt he owed him that much. He wanted to be the Dom Hugh thought he could be.

"It's a bondage club, Jeff. Will you please stop being so afraid of the word? I really think you need to see it so you can understand what I want from you. Can you do that for me?" Hugh said.

"Alright, I think I can do that. Tomorrow, yeah?" Jeff said, still somewhat afraid of what he might see there. Hugh hadn't even mentioned the name of this Dom. He could be anyone. He'd just have to trust that this Dom would keep their confidence.

"Tomorrow. But for now, do I have your permission to pleasure you, master? We're not in public anymore," Hugh said.

"Yes, I think so. Just be quiet about it. These walls are pretty bloody thin," Jeff said.

With another kiss, Jeff lay back as Hugh moved between his legs, his fingers deftly undoing his trousers. Jeff couldn't help a hand tangling in Hugh's hair, guiding his head as he sucked him off.

There wasn't much room in the bed, but Jeff decided he didn't mind as Hugh curled up in front of him. He played with his sub's cock as they fell asleep, promising some pleasure tomorrow if he behaved himself.

* * *

There was nothing on the shop front that suggested was was hiding underneath. It was a very ordinary bookshop, and it was only by giving the man behind the counter the right word were they let through the back. There was a spiral staircase hidden behind a thick red curtain, and it lead right into an antechamber.

Jeff looked a little apprehensive at the range of whips, shackles and chains hanging on the wall, but Hugh seemed not to notice them. There was a large wooden chest against each wall, and a solid wooden door opposite them. Hugh bid him wait while he called the dungeon master to them, knocking three times on the door before kneeling before it.

A few minutes later, the door opened, and Jeff couldn't contain his surprise. Jeff had never seen Carl look so terrifying before. He fell to his knees instinctively, bowing to his dominance. Carl walked over to them. He grasped Hugh's hair and lifted his head up, looking down at him.

"Get in there. You know what to do," Carl ordered, and Hugh answered meekly as he crawled inside. Carl turned his attention to Jeff. "What might you be doing here?"

"I-I didn't know it was - he just said it was a friend, I didn't know, I swear-"

Carl slapped him, and Jeff was shocked. He bowed his head and wondered if it wasn't too late to leave. Carl had never sounded so cruel before, and Jeff wasn't sure how it was the same person he'd chatted so pleasantly with the night before.

"Rule one. This is my dungeon. You obey me completely. Rule two. Punishment awaits those who disobey my rules. Accept them, or get out now," Carl said.

Jeff mumbled a 'yes, sir' as Carl led him inside, grasping the front of his shirt. The door shut behind him and Jeff couldn't help worrying about what was going to happen. Hugh was already dressed properly and knelt silently on the ground. Jeff wondered if he'd be treated the same way. As he looked around the dungeon, he realised he had no idea what most of the equipment that surrounded them was for. He found himself kneeling beside Hugh instinctively, unsure what was about to happen.

"Get up. I can't train you to be a master when you're kneeling there like a frightened child. Maybe you don't have the spine for it after all," Carl said.

Jeff got to his feet, thankful he wasn't kneeling on the hard stone floor anymore. He approached cautiously, not sure what was going to happen. Hugh remained where he was, head bowed in submission.

"You're only going to watch for the first few sessions. I'm not letting you take charge of him while you're still so inexperienced. I'll only let you play when I think you're ready. You listen and pay attention to me and do whatever I ask you to do. If I ask you to submit to me, you will submit. A master should always know what it's like to be on the other side of it so they don't mistreat their subs. Do you understand? Do you accept these conditions?" Carl said.

Jeff nodded, even if the notion of submitting to anyone felt wrong to him. "I think so. I'm still not sure what I'm doing with all this. You'll help me understand all that, yeah?"

"That's why you're here, yes," Carl said. He didn't elaborate.

Jeff stood back and watched as Carl fastened a collar around Hugh's neck. Only the master was to collar the sub, Carl instructed, and the sub was to accept it gladly. Jeff's apprehension about what Carl might do to Hugh was misguided as Carl spent a good half an hour talking about contracts. Jeff hadn't realised the whole business was quite so complicated. He hadn't realised there were contracts involved. That made it seem a lot more serious than he'd anticipated, and he wondered if he'd ever be ready enough to enter into that sort of binding relationship with Hugh.

Hugh remained where he was the whole time, listening intently. It was one of the few times he did pay that much attention to anyone apart from Jeff. Subspace did that to him, and he respected Carl too much to disobey him, even though he knew in his heart Jeff was the only master he could ever want. He needed Carl to make their relationship work.

Jeff was kneeling again then. Carl made him face Hugh, and they knelt there together, trying to keep track of where Carl was. Hugh was silent, placid and calm. Jeff wasn't entirely used to him being that way, and he made no move to kiss Jeff or ask him for anything. Jeff cried out as Carl yanked his head back, staring down at him.

"I'm going to take you into subspace now. It might take a few sessions for you to really feel it, but you'll get there in the end. Everyone does. You remember what I told you about safe words?" Carl said.

"Yes, yes I do," Jeff said.

"Yes, I do, sir," Carl corrected. "What's your safe word?"

Jeff wracked his brain, trying to remember. "Er, jaguar. I think that was it. Sir."

Carl whacked him across the head. "Don't you forget it. And no shapeshifting either. Hugh, disable all his powers. I don't want him messing with them while he's playing."

Hugh bowed his head. "Yes, sir."

Hugh cupped Jeff's face and leant in to whisper in his ear. Again, Jeff couldn't understand what he was saying, but he recognised the sensation of his powers being disabled. He'd have panicked if he hadn't known what was going on. He felt utterly powerless then, and he was surprised at just how much he'd come to rely on his powers to boost his own confidence. Without them, he felt useless.

Carl spent the first few minutes making sure Jeff was dressed properly. The cool air in the dungeon hit his skin as he stripped off. He was put in the same sort of thing as Hugh, except he had a chest harness as well as a small thong. Jeff didn't like the collar around his neck, but he accepted it.

Before making him kneel again, Carl kissed him, and Jeff could feel the sweet song of magic in his head, realising Carl was using one of his powers on him. The thought didn't last long before he stopped fighting against him, and when Carl bid him kneel in front of Hugh, he obeyed.

He could only hear Carl's voice. He was sure there were other sounds around, but Jeff wasn't aware of them. When Carl commanded him to do something, he did it. He remembered being told to worship Hugh's body as if it were the most precious thing he owned, and it took him a while to realise Carl's power over him had faded and he'd obeyed of his own will. That was a weird thing to realise, and if he hadn't been so comfortable bowing to Carl's will, he might've fought against it. But then Carl had a strong grip on the collar around his neck, keeping him subdued.

"Do you understand what I've done to you?" Carl asked.

Jeff knelt there passively, accepting the hand holding his collar. "Not really, sir."

"In time, you will. You'll have to learn how to bring Hugh into this space in your own way. That kiss is a short cut, but you don't have that. There are other ways of securing a sub's submission and obedience, but they are ethically dubious and not something I would ever teach you, even if you swore black and blue you'd never do them. The idea's enough when you've got memory manipulation. I probably shouldn't even be mentioning them to you. I can see that glimmer of curiosity in your eyes right now," Carl said.

Jeff looked aghast at the suggestion. "No way, I wouldn't even do that to him, I swear."

Carl didn't believe him. "I know you, Jeff. I know how you operate. The temptation would be too great. You don't understand how domination and submission work yet to be trusted with that sort of power. It's a relationship based on a power exchange. He gives up everything to you and expeccts you to respect that enough not to treat him badly. He'll be your responsibility if you enter into that sort of relationship. Every aspect of his wellbeing will be down to you. He'll trust you not to abuse the power he gives to you, and he must trust you won't abuse him. He's looking to you for guidance and discipline. Your role as his Dom is to shape him into a better person. Communication is vital. If you can't be trusted, the relationship will never work. Do you really understand what that means?"

Jeff almost went to answer, but stopped. The stakes were getting higher and higher. He wasn't sure he trusted himself that much, let alone trust himself with someone else's life. He wasn't sure he was the best person to model a submissive on either. Surely Hugh could find a better role model than him.

"Sir, I think I need some time to think about this. Every bone in my body wants to run away. It all seems too hard. But I don't think that's an option. I don't know if I'll ever be good enough. I'm not sure I really understand any of this," Jeff said eventually.

Carl hit him across the back of his head. "Don't you ever think about running away. I can turn you into a good master, but you gotta to listen to me and take in what I teach you. Otherwise we're wasting our time. I think we're done for today. Give him his powers back, Hugh, then come through to the back room. We'll debrief there."

Jeff got up numbly, unsure what was going on. He felt a little lost. Hugh kissed him before whispering in his ear again. He could feel his powers flooding back at last, and the sensation was amazing. He watched as Hugh tidied around him, and Jeff envied the fact that he seemed to get it more than he did.

"You coming, Jeff? He makes some damn good tea, I'll have you know," Hugh called, grabbing his arm.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Tea. Sounds good," Jeff replied.

* * *

The back room was through another wooden door and it was nothing like the dungeon itself. It was a plush room, with a bathroom off to one side. Jeff hardly knew what to make of it. Hugh pulled him in and pushed him into the bathroom.

"Get cleaned up. He won't serve you if you're still dirty," Hugh said.

"But- wait, come with me. We'll wash together," Jeff suggested.

"Oh, no you don't. You go first. I go last. Rules are rules. Get used to them. There'll be time to cuddle later," Hugh said.

Jeff did as he was told. He washed quickly, hoping not to annoy Carl. It was only as he stepped out of the shower to dry himself off that he remembered his clothes were still folded neatly in the dungeon. Keeping a towel wrapped tightly around his waist, he went to retrieve them. He still sometimes felt uncomfortable being naked around Hugh. That feeling was exacerbated by Carl's presence. It was just not something he could do yet.

Hugh was already in the shower when he returned, and Jeff looked around awkwardly, looking for somewhere more private to dress.

"You can dress behind that screen over there," Carl said, indicating the large and ornate screen that sat in front of the staircase.

"Oh, right. Thanks," Jeff said, and made his way over there.

There was room under the stairs and with the screen, it provided a small but private space to dress. He hoped Carl was not spying on him. He removed the towel and let it fall to the floor. He froze as a pair of hands slipped around his waist, pulling him close.

"Do what I say, Jeff," Carl murmured in his ear.

Jeff shivered. Carl pressed a kiss to the back of his neck and held him firmly. Jeff tried to hide his embarrassment about being naked around him. Being touched by another man, being turned on by that, was still something he was struggling to accept. He knew he was gay, of course, but he always had a hard time admitting it. It felt shameful to be that way.

"Sir, can you- Can I just get dressed, please, sir? I don't really feel up to this right now," Jeff said, trying to deflect his attention.

Carl must've heard the hesitation in his voice as Jeff felt him pull away from him, giving him some space. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed."

Jeff glanced over his shoulder at him, trying to hide his body from view. "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to this. You feel like a stranger to me. I'm not ready for that yet."

"Don't worry about it. I'll go make some tea. You finish dressing, alright?" Carl said.

Jeff looked back, watching him leave. He withdrew into the back of the space, against the stairs, silently wishing he could disappear. He dressed as quickly as he could. He did not want anyone seeing him. It frustrated him that he was like that, that he wasn't as comfortable in his own skin as Hugh and Carl seemed to be. Could he ever get used to this?

He took a moment to steady his emotions before he emerged from behind the screen. He found Carl preparing to serve the tea. Hugh was kneeling by the screen, he noticed, obviously waiting for him to finish. He found it strange that Hugh was just kneeling there naked, unashamed about whether anyone saw him, his clothes beside him. He didn't speak to Jeff as he went to dress. Jeff glanced back at him as he sat down on the sofa opposite Carl.

Carl handed him a cup of tea. "This is going to take you a long time to master. This isn't the sort of thing I can teach you in three days. Is it something you think you'd be willing to stick with? There's no point in continuing if you're not up for it. This sort of relationship isn't for everyone. I wouldn't want you to sign up for it just for Hugh. That does neither of you any good."

Jeff stared at his tea as he contemplated his answer. "I'm not sure. I'm not sure yet. I think I want to explore it a bit more before I decide if it's something I can do. I still don't know if I really understand it all, but I'm willing to try."

Carl sat back. "I think you'd be good at it if you approached it in the right way."

"I don't have to whip him, do I? I don't think I could hurt him like that, not even if he asked for it. Feels wrong, y'know? You shouldn't hit people," Jeff said.

"You don't have to do anything if you don't want to. Whipping works for some. It doesn't work for others. If you're really that hung up about it, write it into the contract. Say there'll be no whipping or flogging, even as a punishment. Who knows? It might force you to be a bit more creative with your punishments rather than just whipping him like a disobedient schoolboy," Carl said.

"Hmm, maybe." Jeff let himself think again. The image of Hugh in a school uniform bent over his desk as he caned him was as arousing as it was frightening. There were red marks on his bare arse. He couldn't hurt him like that, could he? "I suppose I don't really understand the attraction to it all. Why? Why do you want that sort of thing? Why do you want to be treated that way?"

"You need to see past all that to really get at the heart of it. You teach him discipline through those actions, and through other methods, and make him into the person you both want him to be. He has to want that transformation just as much as you do. If you're turning him into someone he doesn't want to be, then he won't be a very good submissive. It's not everything, and the sex and bondage play are great fun, but that's what's really at the heart of it. That, and communication. You've got to be a good communicator to make it work. Honest and open and willing to discuss everything. Are you prepared for that kind of openness? This won't work if you clam up and can't bring yourself to tell him how you really feel if something's making you uncomfortable. Don't pretend you don't do that, because I know you do. I know it was hard for you to tell me to back off just then, wasn't it?" Carl said.

Jeff shifted uncomfortably. As he went to answer, Hugh returned, and he took a seat next to Jeff. Secretly pleased for the distraction, Jeff brought him close. "So, how are we then? Feeling alright?"

Hugh kissed him. "Yeah, I'm alright. Famished though. What's to eat?"

Carl offered him some cake. "The usual. It's your favourite."

Hugh smiled. "This is why I keep him," he said to Jeff. "You want some? It's the best thing you'll taste in your life."

Jeff decided he couldn't refuse. "Well, if it's that good." He took a bite. It was indeed very delicious. Hugh teased him, offering him some cake.

Carl returned the plate to the table. "I noticed you didn't answer my question, Jeff. But I'll excuse it for now. It is only our first session. You'll only get away with it for so long. After the next session, I expect answers, and you'll give them to me. There'll be consequences for not answering questions, or failing to disclose anything to me. There'll be no hiding here, not in my dungeon. I can't teach you properly if you're hiding anything from me. Can you accept that?"

Hugh settled immediately. He recognised that tone in Carl's voice. The smile faded from Jeff's lips as he was brought back to what they had been talking about. He shifted again, avoiding the question.

"Erm, yeah, that sounds fair enough. It'll take a bit of getting used to though," Jeff said.

"You'll get used to it, or he'll smack yer palms. Trust me. Better be honest with him or he'll string you up instead. Believe me when I say that hurts like the blazes. He'll get yer nuts in a loop of rope. Need I say more," Hugh said diplomatically.

Jeff winced. He couldn't help himself. Just imagining the pain was enough. Remembered the image of red welts on Hugh's arse after a caning. The pain was not arousing at all. Hugh laughed then, and Carl smiled a little. Jeff laughed a little too, but he still wasn't sure they weren't joking.

* * *

Jeff heard the voice calling to him again as they walked home. There it was, a whisper on the breeze coming out to greet him. He tried to ignore it at first, but it kept calling to him. Eventually, he stopped and let them in.

 _Jeff. You finally answered. I was worried you'd left me_ , the voice said. It sounded relieved to hear him.

 _Are you real? Where are you? Who are you? Why are you seeking me out?_ Jeff responded.

 _I am trapped. Trapped and alone. But you could help me. You need to find me and free me. I don't know where I am. All I can see is-_

 _-darkness. Yeah, I saw it before. I see it now. Who trapped you?_

The voice didn't immediately reply. _I don't know. I can't remember. I can't remember if I still exist. I can't see my body anymore._

Jeff sensed the voice was deep underground, though where he couldn't say. Underneath water. _Who are you? How do I know I can I trust you?_

 _My name is-_

The voice was cut off again. Jeff felt a jolt of pain in his mind. He doubled over, and Hugh caught him, wondering what on earth was going on.

"You going mad again? What's wrong?"

"The voice, Hugh, I heard it again. They're trapped somewhere in the dark and they want me to free them. I don't know who they are, but they're trapped. I have to help them," Jeff said.

"You've gone daft. I don't know what's going on, but I wouldn't trust random disembodied voices. Remember what Carl said about people trapping us? Maybe it's something like that. I don't know if I'd trust them, whoever they are," Hugh said.

Jeff scratched his head. "I suppose I'd better go tell Carl then. Just to make sure. That's the right thing to do, yeah?"

"Yeah. I don't want you doing something stupid and getting yourself killed. He said it's dangerous out here for us. I'd believe him, wouldn't you?" Hugh said.

Jeff nodded in agreement. Hugh took his arm as they headed back to Carl's to tell him about the disembodied voice. Jeff hoped it was nothing sinister, unable to shake the feeling of fear he'd felt from the voice as it spoke to his mind.

* * *

Carl was behind the counter when they arrived, chatting with another man. Jeff at least let them finish before approaching them. Jeff watched him go, wondering who he was.

"Back so soon? I didn't think you were that keen," Carl said.

Jeff kept his voice down, in case he was overheard. "I heard that voice again. You know the one I told you about before? I heard it. They said they were trapped somewhere. I sensed it was under water somewhere. Maybe the Thames? They were about to tell me their name when they got cut off again."

"When was this? Just now?" Carl said.

"Yeah, just now as we were walking back. Thought I oughta tell you about it in case it's something serious. We had a conversation this time. I thought - like you said, could be a trap, right? They said I could help them, y'know, come and rescue them," Jeff said.

Carl straightened. "Well, it's certainly possible. I've talked with a few people and they've had similar experiences before. No one's heard your mysterious voice though. But they usually just target one person. Call out til one person answers and lock onto them. I'd be very careful if I were you. I know you're not daft, and I know you're not crazy. Block it if you can and forget it. Let them work on someone else."

Jeff wasn't so sure. "But what if it's really someone in trouble this time? How can you even tell?"

"If anyone else could hear them, I'd say it was someone in danger. The fact only you can hear them suggests otherwise," Hugh said.

"So, just ignore it, then? Block it out and forget it?" Jeff said.

"Yeah, like I said. Block it out and ignore it. It probably won't be the last time someone tries to trap you. They're getting better. They're learning how to take advantage of us and our powers to draw us in. If you're going to survive in London, you're going to need to keep your wits about you. Don't assume you can trust everyone you meet. You probably can't. We're mutants. We're the scum of the earth. The normal people don't like us. Just remember that when you're out there, alright?" Carl said.

"I'll do me best. Now how bout you show us where this flat is? I wanna get settled in," Jeff said.

"Sure. It's not like I work here. I'll be a minute," Carl said. He disappeared through another door, returning moments later. "Just letting him know we're off. I'll introduce you later. I think you'd like him."

* * *

The house was only a few streets away from the club, like Carl said it was. Jeff liked it immediately. It had three stories, and with five bedrooms, it seemed to have enough room for everyone. It was already furnished as well, ridding them of the worry of having to move properly. They could move straight in and be content, which was what Carl thought a safe house was supposed to be.

Having arrived first, Jeff was pleased he got first pick of the bedrooms, making sure he got the master suite before Roy could get his hands on it. Sitting down on the bed, he noticed the way Hugh was grinning at him.

"Why don't you go get our things, and I'll put the kettle on, yeah? You want anything, Charlie?" Jeff said.

Carl considered the offer as he leant against the doorframe. "Tea'd be fine. I'm parched. Off you go, Hugh. Don't keep us waiting. Pick up some milk while yer out too. I think we're all out here."

Hugh bowed to them both. "Yes, sirs. Right away. You won't even notice I've been gone."

"Enough talking. Get outta here," Jeff said.

Hugh bowed again and scarpered. They watched him leave, following him downstairs to the kitchen. Filling the kettle and switching it on, Jeff leant against the bench, taking in the new surrounds. It was a very nice house. Jeff could tell that much from the fittings.

"So how long can we stay here for?" Jeff said.

Carl shrugged. "As long as you want. We've been buying up any spare affordable houses we can find for our people to stay in. This is our latest purchase. Not bad, hey? It's already been stocked with non-perishable food, but you'll have to go out and get anything else you'll need. Try not to tear the place apart, will you? This isn't your house, I'm just letting you stay in it. So no fighting with Roy."

Jeff nodded in agreement. "It's pretty grand, that's for sure. I reckon we're pretty lucky to get a place like this, all stocked up and furnished. I'll try not to fight with Roy, but I can't vouch for him though."

They fell into silence as the kettle boiled. Jeff could feel the awkward tension in the room. He envied the way Carl was so confident about himself. Jeff was still too shy to admit to anyone other than Hugh, and Carl, that he even liked, nay preferred, being with other men. He'd never even told his parents. Never had the courage to do so. They already disapproved of enough of his life without knowing that as well. He could still see his mother's look of disappointment at the fact he still hadn't settled down and got married.

He'd never really been close to Carl either. He didn't feel like he knew him that well, and that the only bond they had was their powers, and- Jeff stopped himself at the thought. He had enjoyed that session more than he'd anticipated. He noticed then that Carl was standing just a little too close to him. Carl grasped his arm firmly, just holding it. Jeff glanced over at him and tried not to look too aroused.

"Well, that is interesting. So you've got a submissive side too. I wouldn't have guessed that," Carl said, his voice more like a low growl in his ear. "I wonder what'd happen if I..."

Jeff didn't have time to reply or register what was going on when Carl pushed him against the bench, kissing him. Jeff had definitely not expected that. Carl was pressed so close to him now, and his hands commanded his surrender. Jeff could do nothing but give in.

It was a long, slow kiss that Jeff still didn't think lasted quite long enough. Caught off-guard, Jeff was left breathless, the kettle screeching in his ear as it boiled. His trousers felt a little too tight now, and he turned away from him, ashamed, not wanting him to see that.

"Remind me to try that again some day. Mugs are in the cupboard behind you," Carl said, pulling away from him.

"Oh, yeah, sure, the tea. I remember," Jeff said, suddenly remembering his task.

Carl watched him fumble with the mugs, nearly dropping them as he got them out of the cupboard.

"Er, how d'you like yer tea anyway? I never thought to ask," Jeff said, turning to look at him.

"I'll make the tea. You go sit down and settle yourself," Carl said.

Jeff almost replied, 'Yes, sir', but caught himself at the last minute. Nodding to him as he skulked off, he went to the sitting room and watched the street from the window. He wasn't sure what exactly had happened in there. With Carl and his ... domination. He didn't understand it, but a small voice suggested he had liked it. Certainly it had aroused him, which was embarrassing enough. He went over to the window and shut the thick curtains so no one could see.

He was distracted from this by the voice calling again. It didn't speak, but Jeff could feel it there. He almost wanted to disobey Carl and keep talking to them, but he found himself obeying as he set a block on the voice and shut it out. It felt strange not to have it there, but Carl was right. It could be a trap. Best not take any chances.

Carl came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Jeff flinched and pulled away, aware that they were no longer in the kitchen, hidden away from sight. The front window made everything seem a little too visible, even though the curtains were drawn.

"No, not here. I don't want to get caught," Jeff whispered, as if everyone outside could hear him if he spoke any louder.

"Hey, I told you to be careful, not to be a coward. There's a difference," Carl said.

"Yeah, but it's easy for you. You don't care what they think of you. I'm not like you. I don't have that sort of confidence," Jeff protested.

Carl gave him an incredulous look. "You're never going to survive out there with that attitude, Jeff. You need to be confident. Not arrogant, necessarily, but sure of yourself. You're a fucking shapeshifter, Jeff. Have some perspective. What transformations have you mastered so far?"

Jeff thought a moment. "Erm, I can do a cat, a scruffy dog, a pigeon - that one was challenging, Ace taught me how to do a horse and a sparrow, and I can almost do a dustbin and a street lamp properly. Y'know, blending in and whatnot. That's as far as I've got."

"That's pretty impressive for someone who hasn't had their powers very long. What's your cat look like? Can you transform back and forth with no trouble?" Carl said.

"Sure. It was the first form I learnt," Jeff said. He concentrated a moment and turned into a small, rather ordinary-looking brown tabby.

Jeff was used to the strange change of vision, and the diminished size. He meowed and brushed against Carl's legs. Carl reached down and picked him up, cradling him in his arms. Jeff hadn't got used to that though. He struggled a little, and almost got free, but Carl held him firmly, and he eventually settled.

"You're a very adorable cat, Jeff. I approve," Carl said as he scratched the cat's face gently.

Jeff was able to flee as Hugh came home, sufficiently distracting Carl as he went to greet him. Jeff ran and hid behind the couch, fearful of being found. He was always afraid when he was transformed. He could never shake the fear that someone, somewhere, would recognise him as not a real cat, or whatever it was he'd transformed into, and he'd be in danger.

He could hear them in the room, talking amongst themselves. Jeff hid himself in the dark as much as possible, hoping they would go away. He could hear everything. His hearing was much more sensitive as a cat. The only problem was that understanding English took an awful lot of concentration. His cat brain wasn't tuned to understand it properly and he was still teaching it to work right. This wasn't always possible when in a constant state of fear.

* * *

He didn't know how long he sat there for. He wasn't sure. He wasn't sure why he didn't just change back either. It's not like they'd have cared. They soon left the room. Jeff was about to come out, but then he heard Roy and Rick arriving as well, and deciding he didn't want to be hit with a thunderbolt, even as a cat, he kept hiding. Eventually, he curled up and fell asleep, purring in a bid to comfort himself, unsure when it would be safe to come out.

He dreamed. He'd never dreamt as a cat before. The voice returned, floating on the breeze towards him. It called to him, and Jeff ran. He was still a cat, and he hissed at the disembodied voice in the hopes of scaring it away.

He was in some sort of dark cavern. Jeff had to dodge the pools of water that had collected on the uneven ground. There was nothing to guide him; he was merely running on instinct and hoped he'd find the way out.

He could see daylight peeking through a crack in the ceiling. He must be getting close. The voice kept calling. Begging him to come and save them from whoever was keeping them captive. Jeff tried to ignore it, tried to block it out, and escape before he was caught. He was sure the voice was out to get him now.

He turned a corner. Just as he was about to escape into the daylight, a shadow with red eyes came into view, charging at him. Jeff cried out and ran, but he wasn't fast enough. As the shadow engulfed him, he woke with a start.

He stared at the wall in front of him. The room was dark now, or so it seemed. How long had he been asleep? He got up and peered out from around the sofa. No one seemed to be around.

He meowed as he went, just in case someone else was around. As he entered the kitchen, he leapt up onto the bench and looked around. The house looked different with cat eyes. Looking down, he noticed a note had been left on the bench. As he squinted at it, unable to read it, he decided he ought to change back. Leaping back off the bench, he transformed mid-air and landed, mostly, on his feet, back in human form. It always took a moment to readjust as he squinted against the darkness.

The note wasn't urgent. It just said everyone had gone to the Marquee. Jeff checked the time. It was after midnight. Maybe they'd all come back by now.

He went to the stairs and climbed them as quietly as he could. He checked all the bedrooms, but no one was around. Not even their things were there. It was as if no one lived there at all.

Returning downstairs, he left the house. Maybe they were still out. Heading out to the street, it took a moment to realise nighttime was looking rather more different than he was used to. Everything looked like it was bathed in shadow. And it was now snowing. Stranger still, he wasn't cold. The air wasn't cold, and neither was the snow.

"What the hell's going on?" Jeff murmured as he watched the snow fall from his hands. It wasn't cold at all. It wasn't even wet. It felt more like dust. Grey-white dust. "Weird."

He walked down the street, heading back to the Marquee. It wasn't there. Some sort of restaurant was there now. It took a while to realise there weren't any cars around. There didn't seem to be any people around at all. It was as if London had suddenly lost all her people. Everyone, except Jeff, had vanished.

There were no boats or ships on the Thames either, save a few wooden fishing boats that looked like they'd been abandoned. He stood on the riverbank, removing all the shields he had in place in case there were other minds about. He couldn't be the only person left.

There. Weak, but present, was a voice. He wasn't certain it was the same voice who had been calling before, but it was calling.

 _Hello? Are you out there? Are you alive? Where is everyone?_ , Jeff sent, hoping for a reply.

A deep laugh. _You won't find me. But I have found you. Run. Run for your life. I will chase you down and destroy you._

There was a jolt of pain through his body that sent Jeff reeling. He barely had time to get to his feet before he saw a darker shadow floating across the water towards him. Scrambling up the bank, he fled back onto the street.

Glancing behind him, the shadow had turned into a ghostly black dog, its eyes red and glowing. Jeff tried to concentrate enough to change into a horse, but could only find a sparrow. Transforming into the small bird, he flew into the sky, away from the dog.

When he found a moment to look back at the shadow, it had turned into a great black eagle, smoke drifting from its wings as it flew after him. It was closing in fast. Jeff just wasn't fast enough to outrun it.

There was a blast of pain then as the eagle nipped at him, and Jeff entered freefall, heading fast towards the ground. He blacked out for a moment. He came round in time to avoid hitting the ground as he flew off towards the edge of the street, looking for somewhere to hide.

He perched on a windowsill and tried to find his pigeon form. All he could find was a dustbin, and he fell down from the windowsill onto the ground, the metal clattering against the cobblestones.

 _I see you. I will find you. I will tear you to pieces, came the voice again._

Jeff wanted to answer, but he didn't want to give away his position. He was too tired anyway. Another wave of pain struck him, and he lost his dustbin form. Back as a human again, he lay there in the alleyway, exhausted beyond belief. He tried to get up, but the shadow was upon him, and bit into his torso hard, sending him flying back against the wall.

That was the end. Jeff was spent. The shadow turned into a man. Jeff's vision wasn't good enough to identify just who it was as he approached him. The man knelt over him. Still, Jeff couldn't identify him.

"Bloody hell, I didn't think you'd be this easy to beat. Put up a fight next time, will you?" the man said.

Jeff had no energy to reply. He tried to reach for him, but the man leant in and bit his neck hard. Jeff blacked out.

* * *

Jeff was more than a little surprised to find himself alive. He was lying on a sofa in a sitting room somewhere. He could hear voices, but his vision was blurry, and he couldn't identify them. Everything hurt. How had he got here? Had someone found him and brought him here? Was he safe? Or would these people hurt him if they found out he was a mutant? He blinked a few times. He didn't have the energy to sit up yet. A face came into view. He blinked, trying to clear his vision. Suddenly, Jeff knew him.

"You still with us, Jeff? You took a right beating last night. I'm amazed you survived. You were hit with more than a few Dark moves. That should've finished you off for good. Did you see who it was?" Carl said.

Jeff sat up a little as he searched his memories. "I-I don't. There was a shadow. Everything was covered with shadow. There was no one around. No cars. No boats. Just me and this shadow. The Marquee wasn't even there. The shadow attacked me. It had to be a shapeshifter. I saw them, right at the end, but I didn't see anything but dark shadow. I have no idea who it was."

"No, don't get up. You're not strong enough yet. You'll need to rest for a few days. Here, drink this. It'll help," Carl said, offering him a small cup filled with what looked like black tea.

Jeff drank it obediently. It tasted horrible, but at least he could swallow it in one go. "I hope it works better than it tastes."

"It'll help, I promise. Did you hear that voice again? I thought I told you to block it," Carl said.

"But I did block it! I fixed it and blocked it out, like you said. But then I dreamt as a cat. The voice-shadow chased me. And then I woke up and you were all gone and it was all dark. But this one sounded different. More male. More malevolent. It didn't sound like the same one. It sounded different. He said he wanted to destroy me. Spoke to my mind, just like the other one did," Jeff said.

Carl hadn't expected to hear that. "That's odd. I wonder what you've done to attract so much psychic attention. Maybe we ought to get rid of that telepathy for now and see if that helps. I'll teach you some stronger shielding techniques too."

Jeff could only nod in agreement. The tea was making him feel drowsy. He was sure Carl said something else, but he didn't hear it. He felt himself being carried up some stairs and left on a bed. Someone curled up beside him. That was the last thing he was aware of before he fell asleep, dreams creeping out into his mind.

* * *

Four days later, he woke again. He felt a little better, and sat up without too much trouble. He couldn't remember anything but what seemed like nightmares. Shadows trying to attack him. Ghostly voices. It left him in a bit of a daze. He had no idea how long he'd been asleep. He didn't remember waking at all.

Hugh was lying beside him, and he shifted a little as Jeff moved. Seeing him lying there reminded him of some of the dreams he'd had. The voice had returned. It had goaded him into doing horrible things. At least they had only been dreams. He hadn't actually hurt Hugh. That brought him a little relief.

"Hugh. Hugh, wake up. I gotta ask you something," Jeff said, trying to wake him.

After some persuasion, Hugh eventually woke, and he turned over to look at him, eyes sleepy and tired. "Whaddyou want? You know how late it is?"

"Block me from your mind. Never let me in, even if I beg you or order you to. Can you do that for me?" Jeff said.

Hugh sighed, but put the block in place anyway. "Fuck. Jeff. Can't we deal with this in the morning?"

"Sorry, I'll leave you to sleep. I'm not really tired now," Jeff said.

Hugh rolled over and went back to sleep as Jeff climbed over him and got out of bed. "Yep. Night night, Jeff. Just don't come crawling back in here. Find yer own bloody bed."

Jeff left him there and headed downstairs. So he was still in Carl's flat. That made some sense. He went to the kitchen and made some tea. He had so much on his mind he wasn't thinking of anything at all.

* * *

Hugh noticed it first. Jeff wouldn't touch him, and had even stopped giving him orders. While he had given him permission to go back to Carl's dungeon, he hadn't wanted to come, and their relationship had come grinding to a halt. Hugh had no idea what was wrong, and Jeff wasn't offering any explanations. He'd begged and pleaded but got nothing from him. Whatever had happened to him during the attack, it had changed him, and Hugh wasn't happy.

He'd talked about it with Carl too, just to see if he'd confided in him about what was wrong, but Carl knew nothing. But he had noticed it too. Jeff seemed unwilling to continue the training, and had settled into some sort of melancholia. Carl had trouble getting him out of the house.

Hugh put up with it for three weeks before he couldn't stand it any more. He dragged Jeff back to Carl's dungeon and made him kneel on the floor. Jeff sat there silently, his head bowed.

"What the hell's got into you lately? Are you even still interested in pursuing this? Because if you're not, I'll cut my losses and find another master. I've only got so much patience for you. Like Charlie said, this sort of relationship requires honesty and good communication, and right now, you've done nothing of the sort. You've been hiding away from me and I've been left in the dark. I have no idea what's gone wrong. You're going to talk to me, Jeff. I won't let you walk out of here without talking to me. If I need to make you obey, I will, because I've had just about enough of your silence. So go on, then. Tell me what's gone wrong? Why won't you Dom me anymore?" Hugh said.

Jeff hadn't expected him to be so forthright about it. He couldn't bring himself to look at him. He could still see those dreams in his mind. He didn't trust himself with that sort of power anymore.

"I can't do it. I'm so sorry, Hugh, but I can't do it," Jeff said eventually, his voice soft and full of guilt.

Hugh hadn't really been prepared for Jeff to come out and say it, even if he hadn't expected any other answer. He sat down in front of him and reached for his hand. His voice softened as he replied. "Why? Why can't you do it? What happened to make you change your mind?"

Jeff kept his eyes to the ground, shook his head, reluctant to talk. It took Hugh a moment to realise he was crying. He'd never seen him cry before. Hugh took his hands and pulled him to his feet.

"Come on, let's go out the back and sit down. We really need to talk about this," Hugh said.

Jeff nodded glumly and followed him, wiping his tears away as he walked. Hugh sat him down and went to make some tea. He wanted to give Jeff a bit of space to settle himself.

"I'm a monster, Hugh. I can't be trusted. I'd only hurt you with my powers if I had that sort of control over you. I can mess with your mind. I'm not strong enough to resist that forever," Jeff said quietly as Hugh returned with the tea.

Hugh shrugged. "I knew that when I asked to wear your collar. I knew you could do that to me, but I trusted you. I still trust you. Why don't you trust yourself anymore?"

Jeff stared ahead, avoiding looking at Hugh. It took him a while to bring up the courage to speak. "After the fight, when I got beaten up, when I was- sleeping. I dreamt. I had these dreams. I did terrible things to you. I made you obey. You-you didn't say no. I stopped you saying no. An' I know they were just dreams, but I still did it. I still made you do those things. I did things to you. Things you didn't want. I-I did them anyway. I did them even though you said no. One, you cried and screamed for me to stop, but I messed with your head and shut you up. It felt like I enjoyed it too, like it was what I wanted. I turned you into a slave, an' just treated you like shit. You couldn't say no. I'm a monster, Hugh. I don't trust myself anymore. I'm going to go home and get rid of all these powers. They'll only hurt people. I can't be trusted with them. I'll just hurt you. I can't be trusted anymore."

"But you can't just get rid of them like that. That's not how it works. You'll always be able to shapeshift, and probably do that time stuff as well. They're latent abilities you'll always have now because they were the two you had when your powers first emerged, no matter what four you actively have at your disposal. Even I can't disable those for you. I can't access them. You're stuck like this for the rest of your life, Jeff. Better get used to it," Hugh said.

Jeff tried not to cry, but it was too much. He didn't want to be a mutant. He hadn't asked for these powers. He hadn't asked to be gay either. He hadn't asked to be Hugh's Dom, to get off on ordering him around like a servant. He hadn't asked for any of this. The urge to run away and hide was coming back again. He wasn't sure he could resist it for much longer.

Hugh moved beside him and brought him into a hug. "I know it's hard. You haven't had yours long enough, I know, but everyone seems to go through something like this, no matter what powers they have. You can either accept who you are now and learn to control yourself, or fight it for the rest of your life. I can tell you now, accepting it will bring you more peace than trying to fight it. You'll drive yourself mad if you try and fight it."

"But I'm a monster. A mutant. That's what they call us. Mutants. Abnormal. Unnatural. They kill us because we're monsters, less than human. They hate us. Why would I want to be like that?" Jeff said.

Hugh glanced at him. "It's who you are now, Jeff. You can't change it. There's no choice in whether you get powers or not. It's random. You don't get a choice. You want to know what happened when I first got mine? I was eleven. School had just started. A kid picked a fight with me, and I psychically blasted his mind without thinking or knowing what I was doing. I sent him mad. He's never getting better. He's stuck in this mental hospital, drugged out of his head. He's not getting out of there. That's his home now. I went to see him once, to apologise, but he didn't remember me. That scares you, that does. I did that to him. I begged them to fix me. I didn't want to be able to do that to anyone. But it never went away. Whatever's wrong with us, it's incurable. I don't tell you this to depress you, but to make you understand that there's nothing you can do but accept who you are and be aware of how you use your powers. You can control them. You just need to be disciplined and persist with it long enough to know what you're doing. It takes practice. Lots of practice. No one's asking you to be a hero. You don't have to be perfect. All I'm asking you to do is accept that this is who you are now, and that it's better for your own sanity to accept that and not fight it for the rest of your life."

Jeff looked at him, searching his eyes for answers. "But I'm a monster. How can I accept that?"

"You're not a monster. You're Jeff. You are who you are. I still love you. I still trust you. I don't want to give up on you just like that. Why don't you spend some time wearing Carl's collar? Let him help you deal with this. If he can't teach you discipline, no one can. Just give it a try, will you? Don't give up now, not when we've barely begun. We don't even have to settle into a Dom/sub relationship if it's still not something you can do. But I care about you, and I'm not giving up so easily," Hugh said.

The idea jarred in his head. Jeff remembered when Carl had asserted his dominance before. He had submitted to that. He was almost willing to admit he had enjoyed it too. Could he bring himself to do it again? Could Carl really help him? Or would it all be a waste of time? What good could whips and chains do for him?

"You two alright?"

Jeff wiped his eyes and looked over towards the door. Carl stood there, his face passive. He didn't have his Dominant mindset on, and in the context of the dungeon, looked a little out of place.

"I think he needs your discipline more than I do. Take him, Charlie. Please. Make him a better man," Hugh said.

Carl considered them. He walked over beside Jeff and rested a hand on his shoulder. Jeff cringed and curled up, silently bowing to him. Hugh spoke for him.

"He doesn't trust himself. Had some bad dreams, or so he said. Think you can help him?"

"I told you that voice was trouble. Look what it's done to you. I thought you were better than that," Carl said.

"I'm a monster, Charlie. Sir. I-I forced him... I messed with his mind. Don't train me to be his master. I'm not good enough. I can't do it. I'm just not good enough," Jeff said, struggling to get the words out.

Carl grasped the back of his shirt collar and pulled him to his feet. He grasped his arm firmly, like he'd done before, and he waited. Jeff instinctively fought against him, but he finally submitted and stood there, head bowed, waiting for Carl's orders. He had never felt like such a failure in his life.

"Listen to me. They were dreams, probably sent by that voice of yours. You need some serious cleansing to get rid of that voice and what it's done to your mind. Believe me, I've seen it bring down mutants who've had their powers for most of their lives. It's not your fault you gave in. Come with me, both of you. I need you to trust me completely, Jeff. Can you do that?" Carl said.

Jeff took a deep breath and steadied his emotions. "Yes, sir. I trust you."

* * *

They took the stairs back to the shop, and then another flight to the flat above the bookshop. It was bare save for a couple of sofas and rugs, and a few low tables. Jeff stood by the door as he watched Carl and Hugh setting up. When they were done, Carl called him over to the rug where he'd set up some cushions.

"Lie down and get comfortable. I'm going to enter your mind and fix up what I can. These sort of psychic attacks leave residue. That's what you've been dealing with these past few weeks. This won't work if you don't trust me. I need you to open your mind completely and let me do my work. Don't you dare try and block me either. My telepathic skills are much better than yours. I'll undo those blocks and crash through them anyway, and that'll leave you with more damage than I care to describe. For your own good, let me in and don't stop me. Give in to me completely and let me do my work. Can you do that?" Carl said.

Jeff decided against fighting. Carl seemed to know what he was doing, and he was willing to bow to experience. He lay down obediently. Hugh lay down beside him, curling himself close around him to reassure him.

"It'll be alright, Jeff. I've seen him do this before. It won't hurt, alright? I'll be here with you the whole time. I won't leave your side," Hugh said.

Jeff reached for his hand and tried to push his fear away. "Better not. I need you here."

Hugh leant in and kissed him. "Not going anywhere, love. I promise."

"Enough talk. It's time to begin. Hugh, keep him as calm as you can. I'll deal with the rest," Carl said.

"Yes, sir," Hugh said.

Carl took his place behind where Jeff's head was resting, his hands closing around his skull as he began to work.

Jeff closed his eyes and tried to relax. He felt Hugh's mind first, and he let his voice calm him for what was about to happen. He felt Carl's mind then and let him in. Carl's mind hurt. They clashed and jarred with each other. It took a while for Jeff to stop fighting him as Carl began fixing the residue. Carl had to scold him a few times before he was finally submissive and pliant, his mind at rest. He felt himself slipping down into a deep calming sleep, the sure hand of Carl keeping his subconscious under control.

He heard that voice again, calling to him, begging him to give in, but Jeff was able to ignore it completely for the first time, letting it call as much as it liked. There were shadows about, but they were slowly retreating. Jeff kept transforming into a cat and looking for places to hide. If anything, it confirmed to him his base transformation would always be a cat, no matter how many forms he learnt. There were warm arms around him, reassuring him that everything was alright. He thought they were Hugh's, but he wasn't sure.

The scenes kept changing. Another cat appeared, looking identical to Jeff's cat. It took a while to realise it was Carl. Jeff stayed where he was, obeying Carl's command to remain hidden. Peering out, he couldn't see everything, but the cat was fighting the shadows for him.

The cat was breathing bright blue fire. It radiated around him, around them both, burning the shadows. Jeff couldn't help flinching, and he cried out as the flames engulfed him, even though it didn't appear to burn him at all.

 _Calm yourself! Psychic fire doesn't burn flesh. Relax, for God's sake!_ , came Carl's voice.

Jeff settled, purring to calm himself down. His body trembled still, but he settled as he heard Hugh's voice in his ear, coaxing him to calm down. He was sure Hugh was touching his body, but he wasn't conscious enough to be that aware of it. He saw the shadows begin to retreat. Carl was winning. And then he trotted over to Jeff and brought him to his feet by the scruff of his neck.

 _Face your demons. This is your battle now._

It was all Carl said. Carl didn't leave his side, neither did Hugh's calm voice, but it wasn't much of a comfort. The shadows laughed as Jeff approached. The voice called to him, but Jeff wasn't scared of it anymore. He moved in front of Carl and began hissing and swiping at the shadows, trying to force them to leave. The more angry he got, the louder he hissed, and it took a moment to realise he was transforming into something else entirely. His body was growing, and he felt the strength grow in him as he turned into a lion.

Jeff's hissing turned into a roar. Every ounce of energy, anger, power, he gave it all. He used every ounce of strength to force the shadows out. The roar echoed around the room, the reverb hitting the shadows and forcing them, finally, to dissipate. The ground shook, but Jeff was sure he would not lose his footing. He didn't stop roaring until the last flecks of shadow were gone. Carl bathed everything in bright blue fire again, and finally, it was over.

 _Rest. Sleep and rest. The battle has taken a lot from you. Sleep, Jeff. Sleep until I wake you._

Jeff found himself curling up on the ground, sleepy and tired. He could feel Carl's mind massaging him into sleep, Hugh's soft voice whispering sweet lullabies, and he lay there, letting it all take over.

* * *

The room was dark when Jeff was woken. He hadn't dreamt at all. He felt strangely peaceful. He was still on the floor. He lay there a while, trying to push the urge to sleep away. After a while, he sat up. He saw Hugh sitting beside him quietly.

"Got some dinner for you. You must be hungry," Hugh said, offering him a bowl of beef stew.

Jeff accepted it gratefully, unable to find any words to speak. He ate in silence, trying to cure the aching hunger in his belly. His mind was devoid of thought and he couldn't particularly remember what had happened.

"How are you feeling?" Hugh asked.

Jeff set the bowl down and thought a moment. "Numb. You don't hate me, do you? I dunno why you'd want me to be your Master anyway. I'm too weak to protect you. I can't provide for you. I'm sorry, I don't think I can be the Dom you want me to be," he murmured.

Hugh grasped his hand before bringing him into a kiss. Jeff froze before giving in to it. He did love Hugh, he was sure of that, but could he really be the right Dom for him? Could he be everything Hugh believed he could be? He wasn't feeling particularly dominant at that moment, though. He had submitted to Carl, willingly, almost. What use was that to being a good Dom for Hugh? Maybe he wasn't cut out for it after all.

Hugh pulled away a little and smiled at him. "I love you, you bastard. And you'll get better, you really will. You just need to practice. You need discipline. I asked Carl to do all this because I love you, and I want you to be alright. I don't think you're pathetic or weak, not even for falling for that trap. Happens to every mutant at least once. Yes, even me. Even Carl. It doesn't make you weak. It makes you human. You did genuinely want to help them, didn't you? How can you call yourself a monster when you'd get so worried about a stranger who was in need of help? Now, I don't know about you, but that's exactly the kind of Dom I want to serve. You're compassionate, Jeff. You give a damn. That means a lot to me, alright? I know this has been so hard for you to get used to, but you've come so far, Jeff. I'm so proud of you. You haven't called me a pervert and run away. You've been willing to explore this with me, and even though we haven't got very far, I still feel like there's so much promise here if you're willing to try. Are you still willing to do that for me? Would you let Carl Dom you for a while? He can teach you to be a good Dom, and he can teach you to control your powers. Even if we don't get together afterwards, would you still do it? It'll be good for you, I promise. Sometimes you have to recognise when to let someone else step in and help you."

Jeff thought about it. He was reminded again of how he'd liked submitting to Carl. He was the first to admit he was no expert in these matters. Would Carl really be able to help him? Could he really be a good Dom? He'd have to open up his soul to Hugh if it was going to work. He'd have to learn how to talk to him. He'd never been that open with anyone else in his life. The prospect scared him. But Hugh was right. Maybe he wasn't a monster after all. Maybe it was something he really needed.

"I'm scared, but maybe it's too early to give up. Maybe I should give it another go. I'm sorry if I've been a pain in the arse the last few weeks. I kept seeing those dreams, where I was - I was forcing myself on you. Made me so sick to think about that. I'd never - you know I'd never do that, right? I couldn't. I can't even bring myself to hurt you. Whip you. I can't do it. It's just not in me nature. But if you say it'll help, then maybe I should do it. It can't hurt, right?" Jeff said.

Hugh reassured him. Jeff kept eating, taking a moment to make sure he'd made the right decision. Carl came into the room then and came to sit opposite them. Jeff wasn't sure if he was happy to see him. There was his Dom - words he never thought he'd ever use - sitting calmly opposite him. Jeff wasn't good at giving up control. Would he be able to do it for him? For Hugh?

"I think you'll find you've wiped out that Memory Manipulation and replaced it with Earthquake. It sometimes happens with this process. I think you've also learnt a lion form as well. You might want to test it anyway, just to make sure," Carl said.

Jeff just nodded. He still didn't know how it worked well enough to argue with him.

"This is the beginning. We're starting with a clean slate now. Forgive yourself of all your faults and accept that this is who you are now. I know that's not easy for you, but you won't get anywhere if you keep blaming yourself and telling yourself you're no good. You're not a monster, no matter what that voice told you. It's all gone now. We fought it all away. I can help you. I can teach you if you'll let me. Would you accept me as your master? Would you accept my collar and my discipline?" Carl said, offering him a contract.

Jeff set his bowl down and read over it. It set out the terms of the agreement and what would be expected of them both. Jeff wondered how he'd come to this point. He felt like a failure. He wasn't good enough for Hugh. It was then that he noticed the collar by Carl's side.

"But we barely know each other," Jeff said, the only excuse he could find to put off signing it.

"We've shared our minds. We know each other. You know it's true," Carl said.

Jeff couldn't find a reason to disagree. He could still feel Carl's mind, but it was a weak sensation now. He had shared his mind with Carl, and Carl had shared his mind with him. If they didn't know each other after such an intense process...

"It's alright, Jeff. It'll be alright. I'll be with you all the time. We'll go on this journey together. Carl will help us make this work, alright?" Hugh said, reaching for his hand again.

Jeff glanced over at him. Hugh looked back, trying to reassure him it would be fine. After a moment's hesitation, he took the pen and signed his name. He knelt before Carl as he secured the collar around his neck. There was too much emotion around. He'd gone from hesitant Dom to completely submissive. He felt powerless. The collar around his neck felt like it was choking him. Jeff found himself crying again, and he let Carl bring him into his arms, holding him gently.

"It's alright. It's going to be alright. I know you're probably scared, but trust me. I won't let you come to any harm," Carl said.

"I'm not a failure for needing this, am I? I'm no less of a man because I'm submitting to you, right? This feels so wrong in my head, but I know it's what I need," Jeff said.

"Am I less of a man because I submit to you? I don't think I am. Do you?" Hugh said.

Jeff found it hard to accept him as emasculated in any way when he thought about it. Hugh was just as tall as him, just as big, and to see him as less of a man just because he wore his collar seemed incorrect. "No, perhaps not."

"Then there's your answer," Hugh said.

That seemed to be the end of it. Jeff was still feeling strangely numb and vulnerable, but with Carl and Hugh at his side, he began to calm down a little. He knew he had made the right decision in agreeing to be Carl's sub, but it would take some getting used to. But then, Carl held him in such a way that he could feel his dominating presence beside him. He was making him feel submissive. Jeff sat there passively, finally able to accept that this was the best thing for him.


End file.
